


*马东*定情

by hc13_q66



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc13_q66/pseuds/hc13_q66
Kudos: 17





	*马东*定情

*马东*定情

-

“你这是什么伤风败俗的样子——”浅金色发尾挂着的蜡笔小新跟着主人摇头晃脑的模仿摆动，“被爸爸这样说着赶出来了。”

李马克盯了他发尾的蜡笔小新一阵子，开门让李东赫进了，他刚练完吉他回到家，还没来得及开灯就迎接了李东赫这位客人。

“妈妈肯定知道我到你这儿来了，从你几年前搬来的时候就是，我一有什么事就往你这跑，”李东赫一屈膝重重坐在李马克软得有些不像样的弹簧床上，弹了几下后双手撑在后面望着天花板瞧，“都能想象到等下妈妈敲门的时候说些什么——马克呀！东赫又跑你这来躲了是不是！”

他仰着头哼哧一笑，吞口水的轨迹划过李马克的眼珠。橘色短袖因为向后靠的动作而紧紧贴在胸膛上，皮外套松垮垮披在身后，紧身的黑色裤子勾勒出最曼妙的线条。

这样子一个人出去确实是太危险了。李马克想。

他最近对于李东赫的情感实在是有些笨拙，原本只是对邻居弟弟的爱护有些变质了，欲望与爱恋交杂在一起喷薄而出，理智却又不肯放肆，于是他只得这样隐忍着克制着，以至于最近在李东赫面前实在是有些局促拘谨。

李东赫好像发现了他的窘境，他向来是聪明的孩子，似是知道李马克要梳理那些密密麻麻的情绪，最近连来拜访的次数都变少了，要不是这次又被他老古板的爸爸赶出来，都不知道下次他主动来家里是什么时候。

不过才几天没见，就去搞了个这么要命的造型，从乖乖的属于他李马克的小熊玩偶摇身一变，成了带着点不羁的街头叛逆少年。

李马克脑袋里乱极了，想捋出一些头绪，魂却不由自主地跟着李东赫上下起伏的胸膛以及说话时习惯性嘟起来的嘴唇跑。

说了一大堆后发现没有回应的李东赫也不再自言自语，安静下来歪着头盯着李马克看，天已经有些黑了，李东赫坐着的床铺后面是一大片落地窗，他就那样安静地坐在一片混沌中，半眯着眼睛显出些慵懒来。

“马克哥最近有些奇怪呢。”

“我……东赫啊……”李马克张开嘴像是要说些什么，嘴唇开开合合最后还是抿成一条线了，他窘迫地抓了抓头发。

李东赫却歪头笑了，明亮的眼睛一眨一眨的，等待着李马克的下文。

李马克定了定神，深吸一口气终于打算对李东赫坦白他的那些不明不白的心思，刚张开嘴巴却又合上了——他听到门外传来急匆匆的脚步声，紧接着便是李东赫妈妈的声音。

果然如李东赫所预料的那样：“马克呀！东赫又跑你这来了是不是！”

李马克没回话。

他妈妈又自言自语着：“好像没开灯啊，家里没人吧……东赫这小子到底跑哪去了……”

脚步声渐渐远去的时候李东赫先噗嗤笑了出来，侧过头带着一点调侃吹了声口哨：“乖宝宝楷模李马克学会撒谎了？”

“东赫明明知道的吧。”

“嗯？”

“知道我为什么这样撒谎。”那股欲望与爱恋交杂的感情又冲上李马克的心头，李东赫似乎毫不自知自己穿紧身裤有多性感，还张开着腿大咧咧地坐着。他不自觉吞了吞口水。

“啊，知道吗？我知道的吗？”他又笑了，自从进这房间他的嘴角就没有掉下去过，说这句话的时候皮外套微微掉下去了一点，褪到手臂中间，半穿着。“或许知道的吧，给了哥哥这么久的时间考虑，到底怎么样了，有结果了吗？给我个痛快吧？喜欢东赫吗？喜欢的吧？”

李东赫身后的混沌随着夜色的来临逐渐变得明朗了一些，没有傍晚黑白交错时的朦胧，取而代之的是纯净的夜色。

李马克在李东赫面前向来不太擅长言辞，面对这连续的提问他能想到的最好的回答就是……

他走上前吻住他。

李东赫依然张着腿坐在床上，李马克单膝跪在李东赫的两腿中间，膝盖有意无意地触碰着李东赫的身下那处，弯下腰捧着李东赫的脸吻下去，呼吸交错。

李东赫实在是有些可恶了，一开始李马克还不知道要怎么取悦对方的时候只是用唇瓣轻轻磨蹭着，他嫌那样不够，便主动伸出舌尖，轻轻抵了一下李马克微张的唇缝，勾得李马克一颗心都不知道往哪里摆了，再一看李东赫得逞的得意神情，属于狮子座的莫名其妙的征服欲便涌上来。

他坐上床，将李东赫圈进自己怀里，接着又抵开李东赫的唇，轻轻地吸吮着不安分的舌尖，捧着他脸的手指怜爱地轻抚李东赫眼角的疤痕。直到把人亲得腿软有些坐不住才停手，炙热的呼吸打在彼此的脸上，李马克倒是无师自通，轻笑了一声调笑李东赫。

“东赫，身体软软的下面倒是硬了。”

饶是李东赫在李马克面前向来脸皮厚，此刻也没办法装作完全坦然的样子，害羞得两只手抱住李马克的腰腹，把脸埋进李马克的颈窝。李马克却故意要闹他似的，一只手放在李东赫后脑勺的地方将他按在自己的颈窝，另一只手伸下去解开了紧身裤的扣子。

指尖触碰到小腹马上引来李东赫一阵细小的颤抖，环住李马克的手又紧了紧。

李马克倒是得了乐趣，握住李东赫的下身后上下动了动，李东赫的呼吸声马上重了些，浸了蜜一样的气息围绕在李马克的颈窝处。李马克又顺势握得紧了一点，上下动的频率也快了一点，略重的呼吸声变成了轻轻的喘息，李东赫有些受不住了，侧过头轻轻啃李马克的耳垂，时而无法控制住呼吸一样深深叹一口气在李马克的耳边。

李马克合理怀疑他是故意的，心想等下肯定要让李东赫吃点苦头，但在此之前，先把他的小熊服务满意了再说。他的动作顺势加快，最终李东赫终于忍不住呜咽了一声释放在李马克手里，无法平息的喘息声还一阵阵打在李马克的颈侧。

刚舒服完还是不消停，李东赫手脚还软着就去解李马克的裤子拉链，摸到李马克蓬勃的欲望后不安分地笑了一下：“马克哥忍得好辛苦噢。”

听到这话后李马克索性把李东赫放倒在床上，覆在他上面，手指向李东赫身后摸过去，伸入第一根手指的时候李东赫还带着释放后的松懈，懒懒散散地帮李马克用手上下撸动着，猝不及防被进入的感觉从后庭一路传到心尖尖，不自觉闷哼了一声，大拇指也没忍住在李马克的小孔刮了一下。

李马克被刮得头皮发麻，手指又被甬道包裹得太紧，惩罚性地拍了一下身下人的屁股。

“别胡闹。”

“噢……”小熊委委屈屈地扁着嘴应了，一边适应着异物感一边想要专心一点服务李马克，谁知道李马克并不安分，一根手指还没适应就进入了第二根第三根，“嗯喂……！”李东赫被撑得全没了力气，腿挂在李马克的腰上都有些微微颤抖，手也没办法好好服务李马克了，有些气恼地锤了李马克的胸膛后委屈地收回手咬着手指忍着异物感。

“呜……疼……马克哥……”

“东赫……”李马克安抚性一下一下啄着李东赫无意识嘟起的嘴唇，这么漂亮饱满的果实，最终还是被李马克摘了去。

李马克扩张倒是做得耐心，一下一下等到李东赫脸上没有难受的表情时才停下，李东赫的眉头微微皱着，忍耐地咬着下嘴唇，长睫毛扑闪扑闪盯着李马克看，脖颈跟耳朵都已经泛起了红色，衬在蜜色肌肤上说不清的诱人。

于是李马克抽出手指，轻轻摩擦着李东赫，一点一点顶了进去。

“马克……马克哥一点也……也不体谅我！”李东赫一边努力吃着李马克的东西，一边哼哼唧唧地抱怨，原本就粘腻的声音在床上更是嗲的不像话，刺激得李马克青筋直跳，偏偏李东赫丝毫不知道自己对于李马克的诱惑力，还不知死活地抱怨，一下说哥哥太大了，一下说下次再也不要给哥哥做了好痛，李马克听得心痒，最后整根没入的时候还坏心眼地向上顶了一下。

李东赫的脸颊也红扑扑的，眼角也泛起红了，被顶得仰起头，连声音都骂不出来了，小动物般呜咽了一下，用湿漉漉的眼神看李马克。李马克被看得心软，俯身又亲下去。

李马克平时挺温柔一人，到了床上真是什么混账事都做得出来，嘴上温柔地安抚着李东赫，腰却毫不怜香惜玉开始动，一下一下把自己往李东赫深处送，李东赫被顶得连亲吻都没办法回应了，张着嘴一下呜咽着一下重重喘着，好不容易有点力气也用来骂李马克了，被掐着腰一下一下顶弄的时候爽得眼角都泛出泪花，特地去漂染的一小半头发被汗水浸湿贴在脖颈上，鬓角被汗水浸得弯弯的，蜡笔小新也被床单蹭掉了，垂在锁骨窝那里，一双又直又细的漂亮的腿忍不住颤抖，颤抖之余还磨蹭着李马克的腰窝撩火。

李东赫是全天下最精致的小熊。

李马克被迷得几乎失了神，强烈的快感包围着他，先前那些暧昧不清的情愫终于在他重重的顶弄下找到了发泄口，身体交缠在一起的时候心里好像也被填满了，李东赫发出的每个声音都像是给李马克灌了迷药一样。

最后李马克重重喘息着射进深处，李东赫颤抖着接受了全部，高潮之后是短暂的无神，他的视线在一片模糊后又逐渐聚焦在李马克的脸上，两个人都散发出湿漉漉的气息，又互相纠缠在一起，李东赫的眼睛又变得湿漉漉的了，他伸手抱住了李马克，心里是从未有过的踏实与充实。

“马克哥很喜欢东赫吧，东赫也好喜欢你。”

李马克在黑暗中回搂住了李东赫。

“嗯，喜欢。”

李东赫不安分地在李马克怀里动了动，又被搂得更紧了一些。

“唔…流出来了。”

“等下我帮东赫洗一洗。”

-end.

没啦没啦没啦！（好涩情啊我捂住脸><）大家看的还开心吗！


End file.
